


Banana Milk

by Chosca



Series: Little Niall [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Age Play, Baby Niall, M/M, implied ot5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-04 07:32:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1770859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chosca/pseuds/Chosca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's cold in the tourbus and Niall can't sleep, so Harry fetches him some warm banana milk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Banana Milk

Harry put the bottle on the glass tray and shut the microwave door, pressing buttons here and there.

Beep. Beep. Beep.

Yawning, he glanced over at the sitting area. Niall watched with interest from the booth by the window, wrapped nicely in his yellow fleece blanket and clutching some sort of stuffed duckie to his chest.

Boy, was it freezing; late, too. It wasn't but ten minutes before that Niall had ventured from his own bunk over to Harry's, complaining about the cold, asking for warmth. The poor, tired English boy could barely lift his face from the pillow, nor was he looking forward to leaving the heat and comfort of his cosy little bunk. But, Niall wanted Harry up, and Niall was going to _get_ Harry up, and it didn't take a ton of effort to convince him.

When Niall was to be taken care of, the boys made sure to cater to his needs. After all, he was only a baby. Half the time.

"How much longer?" he asked, pressing his face into the plush duck, searching for the warmth the friction created.

"Not long, Ni," Harry assured him in a whisper, "Five...four...three..."

Two, one.

"Beeeep," Niall drawled softly in unison with the microwave, a sleepy smile spreading across his face.

Harry smirked, retrieving the warm bottle with caution and waving Niall across.

"Scooch."

Niall complied, wriggling on over to make room for Harry. Almost immediately, the Irish boy made a face and shivered; this area of the seat was cold against his backside.

"Bananaaa milkkk," Harry sung quietly as he took a seat, plugging the top with a finger and shaking the bottle.

"Bananananaa," Niall sighed, pulling his blanket tighter around himself and lying gently across Harry's lap. He allowed his tired, curly-haired friend to take the duckie plushie and use it as a soft headrest against his arm. This is where Niall was most comfortable. Calm, content, placid in his best friend's arms. There wasn't a place in the world safer.

Ever since bonding with the boys, Niall surfaced another side of him. A side that he'd mostly just tried to forget, something silly enough to deem unimportant. Acting (essentially, _being_ ) younger than he was was difficult to withstand and put behind him. Whether or not he wanted to admit it, it made him happier. More comfortable.

Of course, he was still an adult that did adult things. He drank, he did gigs, he had sex. But amongst all the hustle and bustle of adult life, he embraced moments like this. Moments with his four best friends, who, ever since the start, vowed to look after him and remind him constantly that he hadn't a thing to worry about. Moments when he could be himself. Little.

"Open up," Harry said, blinking sleepily down at his friend. The sooner this was done the better; as long as Niall's belly was warm and there was a smile on his face.

Niall allowed the bottle to fit delicately between his lips and then, like he'd anticipated, he tasted the warm, banana flavoured milk on his tongue. His eyes gradually fell closed, eyelashes fluttering against his pink cheeks. From here on, Harry knew Niall was perfectly capable of holding the bottle himself. He also knew that he never protested against doing so.

But despite how awfully tired he was, Harry dedicated his attention to holding the bottle up anyway. This sort of thing came with the support. Over time, each one of the boys began to play along. It became less unfamiliar and strange and more...fun. Niall certainly wasn't bothered by being taken care of, and not one of the boys had a problem with playing caretaker. Everyone was happy.

Even when they were woken up by a shivering tot at quarter-past three in the morning.

"Warm enough?"

Harry barely felt the nod Niall responded with. He was falling asleep. In fact, they both were. A wave of relief and fulfillment washed over Harry, as the bottle ran empty and Niall stopped drinking. His little friend's head was lolling to the side, seeking Harry's body heat. An almost mute snore rose with Niall's chest. Yep, definitely time for bed. Harry mustered his remaining strength and hoisted himself and Niall up and out of the booth. 

They shared a bunk that night pressed tightly together, a stuffed duck wedged between them. Niall's glad, as he drifts off to dreamland. _So glad_ , he has Harry to fill his tummy with warm banana milk.

**Author's Note:**

> Earlier tonight I had a midnight snack, consisting of cake and, you guessed it, some banana milk. On my way back to bed I had ageplay feels, and I had to write something. I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
